In printing and continuous dyeing, various dye emulsions have been used with pastes to prevent transfer and migration of colors. Examples are pigment resin colors known as ARIDYE and SHER-DYE pigment resin colors which are each available in the form of water-in-oil type emulsions containing a pigment together with a color fixing agent such as acrylic resin, and in the form of so-called half-emulsions in which the dyes are blended with at least a half as much of a printing paste. However, the emulsions of dyes containing a color fixing agent or a printing paste suffer from the following drawbacks:
1. Because of lack of compatibility, the paste and dye dispersion is unstable and therefore gives rise to defects such as specks and uneven coloring.
2. The dye in the paste degrades, reducing color development and brilliancy.
3. Lack of release by the paste, staining of the background and insufficient release by the staining substance all lead to defects such as reduction in hand feel and re-deposition of released color paste.
4. Drying and steaming take much time and the color development is particularly inferior because the solids content is high.
5. The soaping performed subsequent to dyeing operation and the waste water emanating from the washing operation may cause environmental pollution.